mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.1.68
New Hero : Cyclops - Starsoul Magician Price * 15,000 BP * 399 D ( 119 D ) 30% off for the first week In order to show our appreciation to our players, we lower the price of the new hero this time! Do not miss it! Background Story Cyclops is a giant with only one eye, yes, at least he is in his own homeland. Cyclops were obsessed with stars and skies when he was little. He watched all days and nights and discovered the truth that planets were moving all the time. And this kind of movements, it contains unbelievable magic power. With an hourglass to load and control this kind of power, he became the famous 'Starsoul Magician' in his homeland. Planetary movements never stop, hence his strength is extremely powerful and invincible, which, however, made him feel lonely. One day, Cyclops arrived at the Land of Dawn during his space travel and he found out in surprise that there were so many strong opponents waiting him to defeat. 'I come, I see, I conquer!' Said Cyclops. Skills Passive - Starlit Hourglass The deep bind with stars gives Cyclops the power to control time. Current cooldown of all skills will reduce when his skills hit enemies. Skill 1 - Stardust Shock Cyclops gathers the power of stars and casts two shock waves of stardust, dealing magic damage to the enemy. Skill 2 - Planets Attack Uses the power of stars to generate a starlit sphere spinning around him and increases his own movement speed greatly for a short period of time. The sphere will attack nearby enemies (enemy heroes first) automatically, dealing magic damage to them (damages dealt to the same target will decay). Ultimate - Star Power Lockdown Cyclops wields the power of stars to his fullest and create a magic sphere filled with planetary power to track his enemy, dealing magic damage. According to the flying distance of the sphere, the target will be trapped for a period of time. New Skins 1. Cyclops - Exorcist : 269 D 2. Natalia - Phantom Dancer Exclusive skin for April Starlight Member 3. Newly added Skin for Skin Fragment Shop: Nana - Graveyard Party : 250 Premium Skin Fragments 4. Minotaur - Bursting Yama Skin card optimized New Feature & Events 1. The models of hero Tigreal and his skin Dark Knight have been remade with brand new demonstration actions and visual effects. New Tigreal and his skin now is on sale in shop as a gift pack. Original price is 698 D now it only costs 489 D. 2. Players can set up their genders now. a. Tap the avatar, then set up the gender in the ‘Basic Info’ section b. There are 3 options: Male, Female, Unknown (default). After you set up the gender, it will show in the chat. If you choose ‘Unknown’, then it won’t show. c. There’s a one-month cooldown before you can change the gender again. 3. New sharing feature for the squad system: now players can share their squad info to Facebook, VK and Twitter. 4. New lineup tips feature for the Ranked Game. After selecting the hero, players can post their heroes’ number of matches played and win rate in the chat. 5. Arena Contest gameplay upgraded: The gameplay now is the Draft Pick mode (Ban&Pick) in order to improve contests’ fairness and competitiveness. Spectators temporarily cannot watch the process of ban/pick. 6. Cyclops gift pack (hero Cyclops and skin – Exorcist) now is on sale with a price of 468 D (original price: 668 D). 7. New limited-time tasks: 3 tasks will refresh every 3 days. Players can complete the 3 tasks within the limited 3 days to win prizes. Hero Balance Adjustment Attack speed growth of all marksman heroes has been reduced by 0.5%. The animation performance of heroes’ attack speed have been optimized to match the actual effect better. Johnson Recommended gear sets have been adjusted. Iron Sack: now the stunning effect only will be imposed on the target whose movement speed is lower than 80% Moskov Recommended gear sets have been adjusted. Basic attack’s penetration damage has been decreased from 1.2-fold to 1.1-fold. After using 'Abyss Walker, penetration now deal 1.3-fold damage (was 1.5-fold). Meantime, penetration damage will no longer be done to turrets. Saber Charge: mana cost has been adjusted from 60 at all levels to 70/80/90/100/110/120. Akai Meat Tank: cooldown has been increased from 35/30/25 sec to 40/36/32 sec; mana cost has been increased from 60 at all levels to 120/140/160. Guardian: mana cost has been increased from 50 at all levels to 70/80/90/100/110/120; basic damage has reduced by 40 points. Thousand Pounder: mana cost has been increased from 50 at all levels to 70/80/90/100/110/120; total AD bonus has been decreased from 1.5 to 1.2; basic damage has been adjusted from 170/210/250/290/330/370 points to 170/200/230/260/290/320 points. Bruno World Wave: armor reduction effect has been decreased from 5/10/15 points to 3/6/9 points. Bane Shark Bite: additional damage provided has been adjusted from 15%~60% to 30%~60%. Yun Zhao Supreme Warrior: skill description has been adjusted - Within next X sec, the hero increases his movement speed and attack speed, and becomes immune to slowing down effect. Use to free the hero when the hero is trapped. Franco Initial movement speed has been increased by 10. Iron Hook: cooldown has been reduced by 1 sec. Fury Shock: cooldown has been reduced by 1 sec. Sun Clone Techniques: HP of 2 doppelgangers summoned has been increased. 1000 points at Level 1, 2000 points at Level 2, 3000 points at Level 3. Miya , Eudora , Balmond Skill visual effects have been optimized. Gear & Spells & Battleground Adjustment Gear items 1. Deadly Blade remade attributes: +60 points of physical attack; unique: +15 points of physical penetration; unique passive - Life Drain: reduces the target’s HP regen effect by 50%, price: 1840 gold. 2. Sun Scepter has been remade and renamed as Winter Truncheon. Attributes: +60 points of magic power, +45 points of armor; unique: +10% cooldown reduction; unique passive – Frozen: When hero's HP is lower than 30%, being hit by basic attack will lower target's movement speed by 80% and deal 50% of magic power as magic damage to the target. This effect has a cooldown of 15 sec. 3. Hunter Strike unique passive – Hunt has been remade: Attacks the enemy 5 times in a row and improves the hero's movement speed by 30% for 2 sec. This effect has a cooldown of 15 sec. 4. Cursed Helmet unique passive – Sacrifice has been adjusted: New effect – deals 50% of damage to minions additionally. 5. Courage Bulwark unique passive – Bravery has been adjusted: New effect – improves turret damage defense for nearby minions. 6. Bloodthirsty King unique passive – Blood lust has been adjusted: Now this effect only can be triggered every 10 sec. 7. Flame of Fury unique passive – Scorch has been remade: Burns the target for 3 sec when the skills hit, dealing 2%/2.5%/3% of current HP as magic damage, at least 10 points. Price has been increased from 1820 to 2220 gold. 8. Ice Force unique passive - Frost Strike has been adjusted: Basic attack has an odd of 30% to lower target's movement speed by 35% and attack speed by 15%. 9. Concentrated Energy unique: Spell vamp has been increased from 20% to 25%. 10. Jungle Items: Now players can only equip 1 jungle item at the same time. Battle Spells 1. Purify - It’s no longer able to reset the stacking damage layers on the hero. Battleground 1. Defense of the minions that are strengthened by the Lord has been increased by 15%, movement speed 20%. The attack growth of cannons has been increased by 10%-20%. 2. Newly-added voice prompts for killed allies and enemies Allies die: An ally has been slain. Enemies die: An enemy has been slain. 3. AI’s performance when network lags has been improved: it’s smoother when chasing enemy heroes. 4. Battleground quick response: ‘Rally and push’ and ‘Prepare for the team fight’ have been removed. ‘Hang on and we will win’ and ‘Enemy missing in action’ have been added. 5. Mini map optimization: a. Now players can zoom in to the map by tapping the exclamation mark button beneath the mini map. b. There are different types of tap points on the enlarged map: buildings, jungle monsters, enemy heroes. Tap allied turrets or base to remind your team to defense. Tap enemy outer turrets to send attack order. Tap the Lord or Turtle to tell your team to attack. Tap enemy heroes’ avatars on the map to mark them. c. Tap the blank area on the screen to close the enlarged map. 6. It no longer shows the turrets and bases with particle visual effect when the graphics is set up as low. System Adjustment 1. Now players need to be level 8 or above to be able to unlock the Ranked Game (was level 6). This has no effect on players who have already unlocked the Ranked Game. 2. New label ‘Interface Setup’ has been added to the system options. Players can alter the heroes display order, including ‘Sort by date issued’ (default) and ‘Sort by matches played’. 3. Now the players will be deemed as AFK when they have no effective operations within 4 minutes (was 3 minutes). 4. Now it can show the players’ FB/VK ID in the friends list who logged in the game through FB/VK 5. Draft Pick mode adjustment: a. Interface has been optimized: Allies and enemies can be distinguished by the blue and red colors. b. Hero loading mechanism has been optimized. Now players can see others change heroes more fluently. c. Free stage time has been increased from 20 sec to 30 sec. 6. Chat channels optimization: a. Now it supports players from all over the world to chat together in the 'All' channel. The system can separate chat rooms by different languages and will select the chat room for you according to your own language. You can also alter the language setting freely. b. The latest chat message on the game homepage will show distinguishingly according to the channels. c. Player's avatar, gender, squad and rank division info will show in the chat. d. Please talk friendly to each other. Do not use abusing words or assault others. Do not spam advertisements. Let's maintain a healthy and friendly chatting environment in Mobile Legends together. 7. Squad interface optimization: a. The rank and stars of Legend and above players now can show correctly. b. Now players can tap the avatars of members in the member list to check their info, add friend and send messages. c. Now players can check applicant’s info by tapping the avatar in the application list. 8. Squad activeness rewards: a. Member's individual activeness is calculated when teaming up with other members of the squad and playing matches according to such factors as the number of members in the premade team, game modes, victory or defeat and etc. b. Squad activeness is the sum of all members' individual activeness points. c. There are three tiers of rewards divided according to squad activeness. All members of the squad enjoy the same tier of rewards and each can only claim the reward of this tier once at most. Rewards in different tiers don't stack up. d. Squad members need to have an individual activeness higher than 300 to be entitled to claim the reward. e. Activeness rewards will be settled on every Monday (server time) and sent to members by in-game mails. Meantime, Activeness points of that week will reset to 0. 9. Now the players who quit a squad can see the cooldown countdown when applying for joining another squad. 10. Now players in lobby can invite other online squad members to make a quick team by one tap. 11. Now players can directly invite online friends to join their squad in the homepage’s friends list. 12. Now the short name of squad can show correctly in the chat, as well as on the hero selecting page and battle loading page. 13. Some more regulations have been added to the Squad Rules. Players who do not know the squad feature very clearly can go to check them. 14. YouTube live stream optimization: a. There will be a pop-up prompt to guide players to go to YouTube and create a channel when the players enter the live stream interface. b. Players now can change their live stream account easily. c. Players now can copy the link of their live stream room and send it to friends. d. Camera background has been changed from white to black. 15. Now Android users can visit the official website through built-in browser. 16. A ‘Guide’ button has been added to the hero intro page. Players can tap the button and go to the official site to view the guides of that hero. 17. Account binding optimization: a. Added the account binding page in the Events Hall. b. If the players haven’t bound their accounts, they will receive a prompt for binding account every time when they make a recharge. c. If the players haven’t bound their accounts, starting from Level 10, they will receive a prompt for binding account every time when they upgrade to the next level. d. The description of the button ‘Switch Account’ now has been changed to ‘Log in the existing account’. 18. The EXP points provided by medal chests have been adjusted. Now bronze chest gives 185 Exp (was 200). Silver chest gives 265 Exp (was 250). Bug Repair 1. Brawl Mode: The bug that character can buy gear automatically when taken over by AI has been repaired. 2. The bug that the gift combo still shows up even when the player doesn’t have enough diamonds has been fixed. 3. The bug that messages exceeding length limit still can be sent when spectating Arena Contest has been fixed. 4. The bug that hero will receive extra damage from Akai’s ultimate skill when using ‘Purify’ has been repaired. 5. The bug has been fixed that When Gord uses his Ult in the bush, the stealth mode won’t cancel if the skill doesn’t hit. 6. The bug that Alpha’s drone can be seen in the bush has been fixed. Category:Patch Notes